


Breakfast

by Aifrit



Series: The Stockpile [3]
Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy XIII, Final Fantasy XIII Series, Final Fantasy XIII-2, Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: Breakfast, Breakfast in Bed, Early Mornings, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Sex, Mild Smut, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Morning Sex, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-27 03:26:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18295895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aifrit/pseuds/Aifrit
Summary: Lightning's a bit of a grumpy baby when she's sleepy. Vanille has a way to fix that.





	Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Breakfast  
> Pairing: Lightning/Vanille  
> Rating: M for language and mild smut  
> Words: 1,183
> 
> A/N: Another fic! It's a bit cringey in some parts but hey, I wrote this a few years ago. If anyone wants to help out with my Google-translated Italian, please do! Enjoy!

Lightning stirs. There's a light nudge under her left arm, and soft brush over her face. She's still tired, groggy, and slaps her arm over her eyes to block the peeking sunlight. She's on her way back to sleep, but a low moan catches her ear.

Gentle touch creeps down her neck, between her breasts, over her abdomen. She sighs, shivering. It's not cold, just comfortable, and the touch makes her weak. Her belly curls as a soft intake of breath tickles her navel.

A voice, light and airy, fills the empty drone of the room. "Waaaake uuuup."

Lightning shakes her head. She gets hot for all of five seconds before her body cools down again. "No."

"Pleeaaase? You've been sleepin' forever."

"Mmmurrggg, nooo."

There's a quick laugh at her navel. The touch descends, hovers over the center of her boxers. Hot breath. She gasps, and her member twitches.

"Not for this?"

She's way too sleepy and sluggish for it. "Nooo."

The bed depresses at her ribs, sheets shift and contort around her. A weight settles on her shoulder. Whimpers reach her ear.

"You worked really late, didn't you? When did you get in?" Fingers dance around her navel now, playing with her piercing.

Lightning rolls over, trapping the body next to her under her arm. "Four-fifty, Van." She buries her face in Vanille's hair. She still smells the same, no trace of vanilla or jasmine out of place since the night before.

"Oh, that's so late… You've barely had four hours."

Vanille hums to herself, ceasing the touch at Lightning's navel. She crawls out from under Lightning's arm. The bed dips again.

Lightning cracks her eyes open to study her. Vanille's hair is a bedraggled mess, and so is the shirt lying halfway off her shoulder. She stretches on her tip toes, enough that Lightning can make out the line of her baby blue panties. So fucking cute.

"Hey, go back to sleep, _amante_. You're sleepy. I'll be back in a bit, okay?"

The Oerban rolls off Vanille's tongue into a shiver down Lightning's spine, music to her ears. But it's early, way too early for her today. Vanille leans down, kissing the corner of her mouth. Lightning groans.

"Where you goin'?"

"Don't worry, just sleep." Vanille pads away, pulling her panties out of her ass.

Lightning grunts. She hugs a pillow under her chest and succumbs to sleep.

She isn't sure what time it is. There's no sun and a rumble of thunder shakes the condo.

Sausages and fresh waffles permeate the room. She salivates, but she's too tired to move. Nice enough for Vanille to make that considering she's vegetarian. Lightning would get up if she could, but a fog of grogginess hangs over her. Her leg aches, and her jaw is clamped around a chunk of the pillow under her.

Sleep is just about to claim her when the bed dips and a pair of hands run over her bare back. A sigh escapes her.

"You awake now? It's still early." The words blend into her skin. Teeth follow behind, but only for a tease.

It tickles. Lightning's back arches in response. She turns over, and the world spins with her. Vanille hovers above her, hair cascading her face. She's biting her lip, and her eyes are lidded. Lightning's too tired to tell if she's nervous or aroused or a weird combination of both.

Vanille leans forward, planting her lips on Lightning's. The kiss deepens until Lightning breaks away, peppering her own down Vanille's neck. A moan breaks from Vanille's throat as her hands press against Lightning's ribs.

Lightning hooks her arm over the back of Vanille's neck. "C'mere."

Vanille obeys. She creeps closer, and Lightning steals another heavy kiss. Vanille wriggles at the contact. "I… _ahh_ , made you breakfast for when you get up. If that's okay…"

"Thank you. I smell it on you, you know. What'd you make?" Lightning reaches forward, pulling Vanille's underwear to let it snap against her ass. Thunder rumbles again as rain and hail pelt against the window like a warning of what's to come.

Vanille mewls, arms shaking as she holds herself up on hands and knees. "Uhm. Waffles. Sausages." She pauses; Lightning takes the opportunity to plant more kisses on her jaw and neck. "Eggs, and fruit."

Lightning puts a leg up. Her lips brush Vanille's as a dominant tease. "Sounds good. Really good."

"Yeah?" Vanille responds, lips never leaving their mark. She lights up at the compliment. It doesn't take much to make her happy and when she is, Lightning's heart soars.

"Yeah. But I think I wanna eat you first."

Vanille blushes all over her cheeks and neck. Lightning smirks at this. She's still groggy and demanding of sleep but how could she do nothing when Vanille offered breakfast?

"Take 'em off."

She even sounds tired, but Vanille slides her underwear down. A bolt flashes outside her window, bright and brilliant, followed by another quick and deep boom of thunder. They roll around in bed, illuminated by light, lips and tongue touching here, fingertips caressing there. Breaths mingle in heated, sloppy kisses; giggles turn to moans. With bodies moving, shifting, contorting, sheets hang off the bed.

Vanille ends up under Lightning, ass up and face pressed into the bed. Lightning's hands press into the bed beside Vanille's face. Vanille presses against her, grinding her ass into the growing bulge in Lightning's boxers.

Vanille grabs Lightning's arm, caressing her wrist. "Thought you wanted to eat first."

Lightning chuckles, her cock twitching against Vanille's ass. "Sometimes I like to play with my food."

" _Leone…_ " Vanille moans, curling under her.

Their play feels more like a languid romp. Urgency desires to break through, but their bodies won't allow them. It's too early and Lightning's tired as hell and wants to savor the taste of Vanille on her tongue. Touch runs through her hair, caressing her scalp, and she peers up, eyes taking in pink face and neck complemented by jade eyes.

"Hope you like it…"

"You or my breakfast?"

Vanille rolls her eyes. Lightning steals her breath in the form of a sudden gasp as she dips her tongue within. Vanille tastes like summer – hot mornings and bright flowers, rainstorms and beach parties. She's exquisite, a fine-dining experience reserved for royalty. Her taste is unmatched by anyone, and Lightning feels a pang of faux guilt for devouring her in such a way.

Their fingers interlock and Vanille's toes curl upon her back. A moan rips from Vanille's throat, and Lightning swallows it up behind the remnants of Vanille's essence on her tongue. They touch and caress again, rolling around in bed like two animals. They end up in the same compromising position as before with Lightning holding Vanille down by her neck.

"Still hungry?" Vanille pushes her ass up even further. "It's all-you-can-eat."

Lightning chuckles, though her mind is still in a fog. She relishes the groan that vibrates through Vanille as she enters her, matching up with the angry growl of thunder in the distance.

"Ravenous. Ready for the main course."


End file.
